The Last Time
by Book-Whoree
Summary: It was a never ending cycle of flirting, jealousy and one-up man ship. It had been going on for so long, no one could remember how it started, and all they knew for sure was how it would end. But this time it was different.


This is a re upload and revised version, was originally published under the author 'TheRedHeadGirl', but I have since changed my name ^.^

Disclaimer: I am in no way am profiting from this story and all characters belong to J.K. Rowling and the song ' The Last Time' belongs to Taylor Swift

It had happened. Again.

They kept saying that each time happened they would split for good.

But they never did.

It was a never ending cycle of flirting, jealousy and one-up man ship. It had been going on for so long, no one could remember how it started, and all they knew for sure was how it would end.

But this time it was different.

Draco stood outside her dorm room, he knew she was in there, he could see a faint light protruding from the gap where the door didn't quite meet the old wooden floor

He knew she was in there, so why wasn't she coming out? He was desperate, desperate just to see into her eyes - her coffee coloured eyes that managed to make him feel better and sooth him no matter what.

"Granger! Granger, come out . . . Please" he begged, banging on the door with such force it surprised him it didn't cave in.

" Granger " he growled " Don't make me break down the bloody door, Just let me explain! "

Draco paused with baited breath, waiting to see if she would finally open the door for him.

No.

He sighed, sinking down to the floor and propping himself against the cold, stone wall that created the corridor leading to her room.

He shook his head at his own previous actions _I seem to be physically in capable of not fucking this up_

 _Right_ He thought to himself _Desperate times call for desperate measures . . ._

Hermione rubbed her eyes wearily, she was so tired of this – So she had more male friends? So she gave them a hug occasionally? There was no need for him to saunter around the school, flirting with everything with legs and a fake tan just to try and provoke a reaction from her

She just sat on her bed, thinking if this – If _He_ – was really worth it when she heard a humming come from outside her door . . .

" _I find myself at your door, Just like all those times before, I'm not sure how I got here, all roads – They lead me here_ "

She gasped, was that Draco singing?

" _I imagine you home, in your room all alone, and you open up your eyes into mine and everything feels better_ "

Hermione gathered all her courage and joined into the song, a few beats after Draco

" _And right before your eyes, I'm breaking, No thoughts, No reasons why, Just you and me_ "

Draco wasn't expecting a sweeter more delicate voice to sing with him, so he faltered for a moment but carried on none the less.

" _This is the last time I'm asking you this, Put my name at the top of your list. This is the last time I'm asking you why you break my heart in the blink of an eye_ "

They sang together, Draco paused, unsure of how to carry on but Hermione continued to sing, hurt filling her voice, causing it to tremble

" _You find yourself at my door, just like all those times before. You wear your best apology, but I was there to watch you leave, and all the times I let you in just for you to go again. Disappear when you come back, everything is better . . ._ "

She trailed off; there was the smallest pause before they both started to sing again.

" _And right before your eyes, I'm aching. No past, Nowhere to hide, just you and me . . . This is the last time I'm asking you this, put my name at the top of your list. This is the last time I'm asking you why you break my heart in the blink of an eye_ "

Hermione carried on again, more definite in her words

" _This is the last time you tell me I've got it wrong_ "

Draco cut in

" _This is the last time I say 'It's been you all along_ "

She stood up and made her way over to her door, she gently lent her forehead on the solid wood along with the palm of her hand, the other resting on her brass door knob

" _This is the last time I let you in my door_ " She sang quieter, with more emotion

" _This is the last time, I won't hurt you any more_ " He continued

Hermione heard the promise in his voice, and watched the shadows he cast on the floor as he stood up and came closer to the door, presumably in the same position she was.

" _This is the last time I'm asking you this, put my name at the top of your list. This is the last time I'm asking you why you break my heart in the blink of an eye_ "

They paused for breath, only their humming filled the silence

" _This is the last time I'm asking you this, put my name at the top of your list. This is the last time I'm asking you why you break my heart in the blink of an eye_ "

They paused again briefly.

" _This is the last time I'm asking you, Last time I'm asking you this …_ " Hermione and Draco continued singing, releasing all their pent up anger and frustration at the same time.

They finished together, both panting heavily, Hermione twisted her door handle a little to pry her door open.

She was greeted with the sight of Draco, leaning on her door frame, arms crossed his chest and hair tousled, face expressionless aside from a slight twitch of his lips and his that gave away his feelings that lay under his mask

"Hey" was all she said as he continued to gaze at her.

Draco took in her stance, half hidden behind the door he could still see her small face, coffee eyes and ruby red lips. The light from the room creating a halo like effect around her wildly curly hair, even messier than usual due to the amount of times she had ran her tiny hands through it. She opened the door a fraction of a bit wider, just as he said one word.

"Hey"

Authors note: I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review or favourite it ^.^


End file.
